One Night of We
by lemonadejuice
Summary: Chapter III Update! Naruto menghilang! Bagaimana respon Sasuke ketika Deidara memberi tahu Sasuke tentang rencana Naruto? Check This Out!
1. One Night of We : Stay Here

First Fanfiction! Banzai!

Ide datang begitu saja ketika saya sedang ngalong ngerjain tugas, maaf kalau udah ada yang buat seperti ini. Saya sama sekali gak maksud jiplak.

**Title :** One Night of We

**Author :** San

**Disclaimer :** Om Masashi Kisimoto (_ _)

**Pair :** Sasunaru

**Rate :** T *?* kemungkinan naik rate sangat besar *plak*

**Warning :** Yaoi, typo and miss-typo.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. I'M NOT EXPECT ANY FLAME HERE!**

**But for others, RnR please~**

**and Happy Reading!**

_Naruto tahu, kalau hari ini pasti akan datang_

_Saat dia dan Sasuke, pada akhirnya tidak lagi bisa bersama_

**.:: One Night of We : Stay Here ::.**

Angin menyapu malam, bergerak tak terlihat walau bulan terlukis di langit begitu besar. Sinarnya yang kekuningan menyinari bayangan sudut-sudut kota, saling berefleksi dengan lampion masing-masing rumah. Tetap tak terlihat manusia lain yang masih berada di luar, walau langit cerah tanpa noda. Kontras dengan suhu yang mulai merayap turun pada termometer, angin yang menusuk mengingatkan siapapun kalau musim gugur semakin dekat. Malam yang tenang dan tentram, kalau tidak mengingat sesuatu yang berkeliaran di luar sana.

Kenyataannya dunia tidak akan pernah benar-benar aman.

Jauh di satu sudut kota. Pengecualian berlaku untuk mereka. Panas membakar kedua insan yang berada dalam satu ruang. Bertaut satu sama lain dalam sebuah permainan. Seakan tidak peduli bahwa tak hanya ada satu yang mengintai, membuat aman menjadi kata yang meragukan. Tak ada orang lain yang akan melakukan kebodohan semacam ini, hanya mereka yang akan membuka jendela di tengah malam seakan mengundang bahaya untuk bergabung. Karena bahaya itu adalah mereka sendiri.

Suara tawa renyah menghentikan pemuda berambut malam yang sedang menyusuri leher jenjang si pemilik tawa. Bercak-bercak kemerahan terbayang lebih jelas dari pada seharusnya. Bahkan dalam temaramanya lampu kamar. Pemilik mata onix itu merengut tanpa kentara, menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengambil jarak diantara tubuhnya dan pemuda berambut pirang, yang kini menatapnya dengan safir jenaka miliknya.

"Kau tahu kan kalau bekasnya akan lebih susah hilang," ujarnya dengan nada menuduh pura-pura. Mengusap lehernya, seakan berusaha menghilangkan bekas kemerahan yang tertera di sana. Tak sungguh-sungguh, hanya sebagai ilustrasi saja. Karena dia juga tahu bagaimanapun bekas-bekas itu baru akan hilang sekitar empat hari lamanya.

"Ngambek?" berusaha menebak walau sudah pasti jawabannya adalah iya. Sama pastinya kalau bungsu Uchiha itu tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Dibanding sebuah respon yang lebih positf, dia hanya menghela nafas pendek yang terdengar seperti mendengus.

Ya, pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Kembali dia itu terkekeh ringan. Yang diberi tatapan mematikan khas Uchiha. Biasanya tatapan itu adalah cara paling ampuh untuk membungkam dan membuat aura menurun drastis di sekitarnya. Tapi tidak berlaku untuk sang pemuda. Tatapan itu selalu membuat sang surai pirang terkekeh geli dan semakin menjadi. Kulit tan-nya terlihat semakin cokelat di bawah temaram lampu tidur. Membuat maniknya yang biru terang semakin berkilau.

Naruto beringsut hingga tubuh mungilnya kembali menempel pada sang Uchiha. Yang dibalas dengan sepasang tangan kekar yang melingkar di lehernya. Mendekapnya erat, menghirup aroma yang menguar dari surainya ketika Sasuke membenamkan kepala di sana. Naruto memejamkan mata, ikut menikmati sensasi menggelikan ketika nafas Sasuke menyapu ubun-ubunnya. Sejenak suasana menjadi begitu khidmat.

"Aromamu enak," gumam Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Aromamu lebih enak," balas Naruto yang dibalas dengan senyum kecil sang pemuda bermata kelam. Menggeliat pelan, melonggarkan dekapan di sekitar lehernya, "Aku harus pergi..."

"Makan lagi?"

"Minum, tepatnya," koreksinya setengah bercanda, "Belakangan ini aku cepat lapar."

Sasuke hanya diam. Tak tahu bagaimana harus merespon ucapan pemuda yang notabene adalah kekasihnya. Ini salah, sejak awal semuanya sudah terlanjur salah. Dia—putra mahkota kerajaan, sekaligus komandan tertinggi pertahanan—tak seharusnya berada di tempat ini, memeluk seseorang juga tak seharusnya ada di sini. Seseorang yang membuat kenapa angka kematian kerajaan kecil ini meninggi beberapa tahun terakhir, kenapa berbagai senjata berbahaya diciptakan hanya untuk membunuh satu makhluk yang bahkan eksistensinya setara dengan manusia. Dengan satu-satunya nama yang perlu dikatakan salah atas semua nyawa yang terbuang.

Terkadang, Sasuke berpikir bahwa manusia lah yang jahat.

Dia berpikir untuk berbagi. Melihat bagaimana manusia menghabisi apapun untuk kebutuhan mereka membuatnya berpikir bahwa mungkin makhluk itu pantas ada untuk mengurangi setidaknya sedikit populasi perusak bumi. Dia bukan aktifis cinta hijau atau apa, hanya seseorang yang jenuh dengan berbagai alibi yang dikemukan manusia dalam melanjutkan tindakan-tindakan mereka merusak dunia. Sasuke mendesah panjang, kenapa mereka tidak berbagi saja? Kenapa harus ada peperangan yang membunuh ratusan nyawa? Seperti dia dan Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, kalau kau mengijinkanku menyicipi darahmu." Naruto nyengir lebar. Yang dibalas Sasuke hanya dengan satu gerakan singkat menjauh, menandakan kalau dia menyuruh pemuda itu segera pergi seperti perkatannya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh, sih?" rujuk Naruto setengah mencebik. Kali ini dia serius, tiap kali ditanya kekasihnya itu hanya diam tak menjawab. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke tak mengijinkannya mencicipi darah Uchiha itu sekali saja. Masalah harga diri? Tampaknya bukan. Bekas luka? Dia bisa menyembuhkannya dengan sekejap. Dan racun? Hei! Hei! Dia itu bukan _vampire_. Dia itu tidak beracun.

"Aku akan mengijinkanmu kalau kau bersedia menerima penawaranku," jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar. Tahu kalau kalimat yang sudah entah berapa kali dilontarkannya itu akan ditolak oleh Naruto. Walau dalam hati dia setengah berharap Naruto akan mempertimbangkannya.

"Hehehe, tidak jadi deh..." Sang Uzumaki meloncat ringan hingga kini tubuhnya telah berada di pinggir kasur. "_Liebe dich_.." dan sebuah gigitan kecil di leher sang bungsu Uchiha sebagai hadiah sebelum sosok itu menghilang ditelan malam menyisakan Sasuke seorang diri di kamarnya.

Dia tak tahu kapan ini bermula dan kenapa. Yang jelas dia mencintai laki-laki yang kini tengah melesat dalam gelapnya malam. Seseorang yang seharusnya tak pernah ada. Dia adalah keturunan terakhir ordo Vamp yang telah lama punah. Ancaman terbesar dunia. Dan yang dicintai tak hanya Vamp biasa, karena kekasihnya adalah cikal bakal dari semuanya.

Ya, Naruto Uzumaki adalah seorang _wind_.

Vamp tidak berbahaya. Tidak seperti Vampire yang menebarkan racun di setiap gigitan mereka. Vamp hanya menghisap darah mangsanya tanpa meninggalkan racun yang membuat mereka menjadi seseorang seperti mereka juga. Vamp tidak seharusnya ada, tidak ada yang tahu kapan keberadaan Vamp dimulai. Besar perkiraan evolusi ini tercipta dari sebagian vampire yang berusaha melenceng dari kodratnya. Berusaha menetralisir racun mereka dan mengurangi jumlah darah yang mereka konsumsi. Sebuah hal yang sungguh mustahil sebenarnya. Sama seperti berusaha menekan insting bernafas dan tidak makan. Ajaibnya, seiring dengan abad yang berjalan, evolusi itu tercipta. Dan lahirnya jenis baru yang disebut dengan Vamp.

Uzumaki adalah keluarga itu.

**.::.**

"Hooo, aku tak tahu kalau Uchiha berkencan," goda sosok berambut stroberi yang sangat dikenalnya. Sasuke hanya mendecak pelan tanpa suara, matanya bergulir kesal.

"Aku tidak berkencan."

"Jangan menyangkal Sasuke, siapa yang memberikan tanda di lehermu itu?"

"Bukan, bukan siapa-siapa."

Sakura terkekeh mendengar sepupunya yang masih saja membantah. Menggelengkan kepala hingga rambutnya yang bewarna kemerahan tersibak. Perempuan yang satu itu memang suka sekali menggodanya, pikir Sasuke. Dalam hati pemuda itu menggurutu kenapa dia harus mempunyai sepupu macam Sakura. Memijat-mijat pelipisnya sembari menghadapi berkas-berkas kerajaan yang ada di depannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahan dengan berkas-berkas itu? Aniki-mu pun juga sama." gerutunya sambil melipat tangan di atas meja Sasuke. Mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memain-mainkan hiasan yang terdapat di sana.

"Kalau aku tidak tahan, kau sudah dimakan Vamp sekarang," balasnya sengit karena terus direcoki oleh Haruno satu itu. Wajahnya masih datar dan tenang, dengan manik dingin yang menelusuri lembar kerja. Hanya sedikit kerutan yang membentuk sudut di ujung alisnya yang menandakan bungsu Uchiha itu sedang kesal.

Sakura diam merengut. Sasuke benar, pekerjaan ini bukan sekedar mainan. Dia tahu kalau Vamp itu berbeda dengan Vampire yang informasinya lebih familiar di telinga orang banyak. Setidaknya Vamp tidak beracun dan darah yang mereka hisap tidak sebanyak Vampire sewajarnya. Hanya insiden pemberontakan Vampire besar-besaran sekitar seabad lalu masih menyisakan bekas yang mendalam untuk negara ini. Dan Vamp tidak sepenuhnya tak berbahaya, bagaimanapun asalnya mereka adalah Vampire. Mereka saja menjadi liar ketika insting itu dipicu.

"Ya sudah, lanjutkan kerjamu. Jangan lupa datang nanti malam," ucap Sakura mengakhiri sebelum melenggang pergi dari ruangan sang putra mahkota. Yang disambut dengan gumaman khas Sasuke.

"Hn." Tidak berarti apa-apa. Dan tidak berarti pula dia akan datang.

**.::.**

"...Ss-suke," erang sosok mungil yang menggeliat tak nyaman dalam rengkuhan sosok berambut Raven yang sedang aktif menyusupkan tangannya. Dia tidak suka kalau Sasuke mulai agresif tanpa alasan. Dia sudah cukup lama menjadi kekasih sang Uchiha untuk tahu pasti ada apa-apanya dibalik tindakan kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang asik menghirup perpotongan lehernya. Yang dilakukan Sasuke hanya sebagai pengalih perhatian.

"Hentikan `Suke," bisiknya setengah tegas sambil mendorong tubuh itu dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Matanya berkilat menyiratkan kalau dia serius saat ini.

Kilatan itu juga ada di mata Sasuke, kilat yang sama intensifnya. Tanda keberatan yang sangat seakan direfleksikan oleh retina sang putra mahkota. Tapi Naruto tetap tak akan menyerah, kali ini dia harus tahu kenapa semenya itu bersikap tak sewajarnya. Dia tahu kenapa Komandan keamanan jatuh di tangan Sasuke, bukan karena laki-laki itu putra raja. Tapi karena analisa serta jalan selalu tak dapat dikejar, apalagi ditebak. Termasuk untuk hal strategi, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya.

"Katakan padaku, ada apa?"

Onix hitam Sasuke masih bertabrakan dengan biru safirnya Naruto. Masih menunjukkan ego masing-masing yang tak sudi kalah. Tapi pada kenyatannya hitam itu melunak, menjadi sesuatu yang lebih hangat. Bersamaan dengan birunya yang mulai melembut, Naruto menautkan jemarinya di belakang punggung Sasuke, membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang bungsu Uchiha.

"Kumohon..."

Dirasakannya dengan jelas saat jemari sang kekasih menyusup ke dalam helai pirangnya dan mengelus kepalanya lembut. Hembusan nafas Sasuke yang teratur meniup-niup kecil surainya. Dirasakannya hangat bibir Sasuke, mengecup ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"Perang dipercepat."

Hening.

"Raja menurunkan titah untuk menyerang sebelum perjanjian."

Tubuh mungil itu menegang.

"Aku mungkin tidak akan dapat menemuimu lagi."

_Dia tahu ini pasti akan terjadi_

_Dia tahu..._

**.::CONTINUE::.**

**Thx for Reading**

**.**

**. **

**RnR please~**


	2. One Night of We : Gone

Yak, saya kembali~~~

Maaph baru bisa update, saya lagi UN TTATT *ini juga nyuri-nyuri waktu oi..*

**CCloveruki** : Ahak..ahak saya usahakan ya *ditapok Sasunaru*

**DTL597** : :P emang~ kan T buat sekarang yak, gw niat buat M kok *dikemplang*

Sasuke gak diapa-apain juga rasanya pengen dicemplungin ke kali kok =w=

**Mekomeaw** : rekues dipenuhi~ chapter ini lebih panjang xD

**Namikaze lin-chan** : iya, ini perang manusia vs vamp, angstnya saya usahakan gak parah-parah deh *tapi gak janji ya...* *plak*

**Ttix lone cone babe** : thanks

**Ichiko yuuki** : Flashbacknya chapter depan ya...

**Title : **One Night of We

**Author : **San

**Credit : **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei (_ _)

**Pair : **SasuNaru

**Rate : **T for now

**Warning : **YAOI, it's mean boy x boy relationship, guys…OOC, typo, miss typo, angst *?* Kemungkinan naik rating sangat tinggi *plak*. Don't like, don't read. Saya tidak mengharapkan adanya flame, tapi bagi yang ingin memberikan kritik membangun, tentu saya terima dengan senang hati. Finally, Happy reading and don't forget, RnR~!

.:: One Night of We : Gone ::.

Desahan panjang beriring tak kentara. Jamuan makan malam memang selalu membuatnya mual. Suara denting kaca piala yang bersulang menggema ke seluruh sudut ruang. Bersama canda tawa dan dengung percakapan. Topiknya masih sama, tak jauh dari kakak lelaki satu-satunya yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Kabar baik, malam ini bukan dia titik pusatnya.

"Sasuke kapan menikah?" celetuk sebuah suara yang disertai rentetan kikikan. Menggubris ketenangan Sasuke di ujung meja. Membuat laki-laki itu tergelak, nyaris tersedak oleh supnya.

"Sasuke kan tidak doyan wanita, Bu. Mana mungkin dia menikah," ceplos nona Haruno menyebalkan itu. Ikut terkikik-kikik seperti hadirin yang ada. Sasuke mendelik tajam, tahu betul kalau gadis itu merasa begitu girang karena dapat membalas si sarkas Uchiha.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang saat ini sibuk menata diri hanya dapat mengandalkan tampang stoiknya yang sudah amat dikenal. Sayang sekali, Sakura tampaknya belum puas mempermalukan sepupunya itu. Dengan nada mencemooh sekaligus senang, gadis itu kembali bercoletah, "Dia kan lebih cinta kerja."

Tawa bergerumuh riuh rendah dari meja masing-masing. Bagus, tampaknya topic pernikahan putra sulung raja tak cukup membuatnya lepas dari cemoohan. Keberuntungan memang tak pernah menyukainya, mungkin saja Dewi Fortuna merasa tersinggung karena Sasuke lebih menyukai Naruto yang notabene seorang lelaki dibanding wanita, apalagi dewi cantik itu. Yeah...yeah, Sasuke Uchiha sedang _ngelantur_, dia tahu.

"Sasuke hanya terlalu berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya..." Bela sulung Uchiha yang tersenyum lembut dalam rangka menahan tawa. Oh, terimakasih pada kakaknya yang baik hati itu. Kalau sekarang keluarga besar kerajaan tidak ada di sini, dia pasti sudah mengeluarkan cibiran khasnya.

"Ya, tidak seperti kau Sakura, main saja kerjamu!" Kepala keluarga Haruno angkat bicara. Membuat lengkung cemberut menghias wajah Sakura. Dalam hati Sasuke bersorak girang, maaf saja... tapi dia memang senang.

"Yah, tapi bagaimanapun Sasuke juga harus berkencan sekali-kali, Itachi… " Kurenai mengedip nakal padanya. Bibinya yang satu itu memang setipe dengan Sakura, kerjanya hanya menggoda keponakanannya saja. Mengingat Itachi akan berubah status menjadi pria beristri tak lama lagi, habislah dia menjadi satu-satunya objek godaan Kurenai.

Helaan nafasnya telah berubah menjadi dengusan dongkol. Tak tahan lagi dengan gemuruh serta godaan yang mengiang dari sisi-sisi meja, Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya dari kursi. "Maaf, aku permisi..." ucapnya dengan nada resmi yang beriring suara denting garpu menyentuh piring. Tak perlu ditanya siapa, sudah jelas Sasuke lah pemiliknya. Dia sudah kelewat pusing jadi bahan gosip. Pemuda bersurai pantat ayam itu melenggang menuju pintu keluar. Dilatari tawa terbahak-bahak sebagai suara. Sebuah adegan sama yang terulang entah kesekian kalinya. Dan untuk jamuan makan malam yang entah ke berapa.

_Great!_ Sekarang dia punya satu alasan baru untuk semakin membenci jamuan makan malam.

**.:::.**

"Tidak jadi jamuannya?" sosok ramping mungil yang telah familiar itu menyapa. Duduk di pinggir kasurnya dengan kaki yang saling bertumpu membentuk silang. Sasuke tidak perlu tahu darimana Naruto masuk, laki-laki itu selalu punya cara tak terduga untuk berada di kamarnya kapanpun dia mau. Kakinya yang mengantung bergoyang pelan ke depan dan belakang.

"Hn..." Kembali dua huruf favoritnya itu yang keluar sebagai jawaban. Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Terlentang. Kali ini tak ada lagi tampang stoik, yang ada hanya kekesalan yang memenuhi raut mukanya. Hilang sudah wajah batunya.

"Ada apa lagi?" Naruto menggeser tubuhnya mendekat. Kakinya bersila di atas kasur dan menumpu kedua tangannya di sana, menopang tubuhnya yanng condong ke arah Sasuke.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Ooh..."

Percakapan itu monoton. Selalu berskenario sama, persis setiap kali pacarnya itu harus menghadiri jamuan makan malam. Itu kenapa Naruto di sini, menunggu Sasuke walau tahu kekasihnya sedang makan malam. Jamuan besar seperti itu bisa berlangsung hingga larut malam. Apalagi lagi kalau para lelaki mulai mengusulkan permainan. Dan pastinya para wanita akan sibuk menggosip dan bercoletah.

Kenyataannya, belum lagi larut Sasuke sudah kembali ke sarangnya.

"Kau masih saja seperti itu," keluh pemuda Uzumaki itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat wajah imutnya terlihat semakin _shota_. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, reflek mendengarkan asal keluhan tiba-tiba itu.

"Padahal bentar lagi aku mati," ujarnya mencebik seperti anak kecil. Tak ada beban dalam nada suaranya, seakan mati adalah hal yang biasa. Begitu santai.

"Kau tidak akan mati," geram Sasuke berkilat tajam tiba-tiba. Dia paling benci kalau Naruto mulai bertingkah seperti ini. "Tak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa membunuhmu."

"Tentu saja ada," siulnya ringan. "Kan kau, Jenderal Sasuke Uchiha."

Kedua pasang manik itu bersiteru. Sama-sama kuat, sama-sama keras kepala. Warnanya begitu kontras, cerahnya laut dengan kelamnya malam. Tapi keduanya sama tajam, mempertahankan ideologi masing-masing, bertikai tanpa aksi. Mata kelam Sasuke terlihat jauh lebih dalam, berkilat dingin menusuk safir biru milik pemuda di depannya. Tapi mata itu tetap tak gentar, semakin penuh tekad malah.

"Aku tak suka membicarakan ini." Putus Sasuke mengakhiri perang mata mereka. Nadanya dingin dan kasar, jelas-jelas tak ingin percakapan mereka diperpanjang. Dia tak suka jika Naruto mulai mengungkit-ungkit perang. Saat ini saja, saat bersama Naruto, dia ingin melupakan statusnya, kewajibannya dan perang yang membuatnya tersiksa melebihi siapapun yang ada di dunia.

Tapi karena dia bersama Naruto, dia justru tidak boleh melupakannya.

"Kita harus membicarakannya." Naruto bersikukuh, tak bergeming dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke. "Ha-rus!" tegasnya lagi.

Sasuke menggeliat lemah sambil mengerang putus asa. Hanya pada Naruto saja rasanya dia kehilangan seluruh kharisma. Duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Memandang lurus pada Naruto yang duduk dua meter lebih di depannya, "Oke, sekarang apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. Benar juga, sebenarnya apa yang harus mereka bicarakan itu? Hubungan mereka? Oh, _shit_, dia bukan wanita yang akan merengeki kekasihnya tentang hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi apa lagi kalau bukan itu?

"Nah, sekarang kau tidak tahu," cibir Sasuke dengan wajah bertekuk, "Dasar dobe." Imbuhnya lagi, menambah satu panggilan sayang bertitel makian pada tuan muda Uzumaki itu.

"Dari pada kau! Teme!"

"D-O-B-E"

"Teme! Teme!"

"Urusai Dobe!"

Bibir tipisnya mengerucut, manyun. Dia tentu akan melanjutkan ejekannya kalau yang terakhir itu tidak bernada bentakan. Naruto sendiri heran, kenapa dia bisa menyukai pria egois nan menyebalkan yang notabene adalah musuh terbesarnya itu. Menggeretakkan gigi, yang membuatnya marah bukanlah celaan itu. Naruto tahu maksud Sasuke mengejeknya hanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sebetulnya dia juga tak tahu apa yang harus dibahas. Tidak, tepatnya bagaimana memulainya. Bukan karena tak ada, tapi terlalu banyak. Sayangnya sejak awal mereka berdua telah melupakan inti diri mereka masing-masing saat memutuskan untuk bersama. Kalau sebenarnya mereka itu musuh, yang sewajarnya bertemu di medan perang, bukan di kamar mansion Sasuke dan saling merajut cinta.

Tapi kini perang sudah semakin dekat, dipercepat malah. Mereka tidak bisa terus tutup mata. Naruto tahu jauh dalam hatinya dia tidak tegar, dia tidak sanggup melihat dirinya harus bertarung dengan Sasuke. Memikirkannya, Naruto menyimpulkan dia lebih baik mati.

_Lalu, bagaimana dengan janjimu?_

Desahan berat mengisi ruang sunyi. Tubuh ramping itu kini berbalik, menyajikan punggung untuk ditatap mata kelam Uchiha. Mereka sangat butuh bicara, tapi Sasuke selalu menghindar. Membuatnya merasa ditolak, seakan-akan tidak diinginkan, tidak diperlukan. Yah, maaf saja, bagaimanapun Naruto Uzumaki tetap seseorang yang punya perasaan.

"Hei, dobe! Kau mau minum apa?" sahutan kembali terdengar, tak digubris oleh Naruto yang masih membatu di tempatnya. Tampaknya memang tabiat Uchiha untuk tidak peka. Baginya suara itu terdengar jauh lebih mengesalkan dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya saat dia jengkel pada putra bungsu Fugaku itu. Sedangkan sosok yang dimaksud sekarang sudah tak lagi di tempat, melainkan membelakanginya di salah satu sisi kamar yang menjorok. Menghadap _pantry_ dan mengambil sebuah gelas bening kosong. Mengisinya dengan vodka yang tak lama kemudian sudah bersarang di tubuh Sasuke.

"Hei, Naruto! Kau mau minum apa?" Kembali mengulang. Kali ini dia butuh kepastian. Menolehkan kepala demi mencari sosok yang tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya. Tapi tempat itu telah kosong, tempat yang semenit lalu diduduki oleh pemuda berambut bulan dan bermata laut. Hanya tersisa angin yang berhembus mengibar tirai. Uzumaki Naruto telah pergi.

**.:::.**

"Naruto, bangun…Ayo makan." Sebuah piring disodorkan mendekati sosok pirang yang masih bergelung di balik selimutnya. Tirai yang terbuka menampilkan sang surya dengan sangat gamblang. Cahayanya yang telah tinggi menyorot langsung sang tuan muda yang sedang mengerang pelan.

"Aku heran bagaimana rumor kalau vampir tidak tidur itu bisa ada," laki-laki paruh baya yang kini duduk di pinggir kasurnya mendecak. Menepuk kepala bocah yang masih kukuh berada dalam selimutnya.

"Hng…sebentar lagi, `Ruka," gumamnya mengantuk. Merapatkan selimutnya hingga sebatas mata demi menghindari sorotan matahari yang menyinarinya kejam.

"Belakangan ini kau pulang larut," Iruka memulai santai. Tahu betul kalau anak asuhnya itu paling tidak suka urusannya dicampuri begitu saja, "Kau kemana sih?"

"Uchiha," dengung Naruto tak jelas.

Iruka mendesah panjang. Tahu apa yang diucapkan Naruto adalah kebohongan. Raut lelah yang sangat pada wajah Naruto membuat lelaki itu khawatir, dia tidak pernah melihat Naruto seperti ini. Bahkan walau perang jelas-jelas di depan mata, pemuda itu biasanya tetap berada dalam mode ceria dan tersenyum riang. "Aku tahu kau sudah tidak ke rumah Sasuke sejak seminggu lalu," jawab Iruka menyangkal. "Jadi kau ke mana?"

Naruto mengerang dalam hati, dia memang tak pernah bisa mengelabui Iruka untuk hal seperti ini. Melontarkan tubuhnya hingga kini berada dalam posisi duduk. Rambutnya kuningnya naik berantakan, berdiri ke berbagai arah semaunya. Naruto beringsut malas turun dari kasurnya, tanpa banyak kata pemuda itu berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Iruka sendiri bersama pertanyaannya. Hanya ini yang dia tak ingin orang lain tahu. Terutama Iruka.

Ayah baptisnya itu hanya dapat geleng-geleng kepala, dia sudah kenal baik watak tuan muda Uzumaki itu. Kalau sudah begini, dia tidak bisa mendesak anak baptisnya itu. Diletakkannya nampan berisi makanan yang masih penuh dan segera berjalan keluar kamar.

"Naruto, makanmu kutaruh di atas meja," Berhenti sejenak di depan pintu kamar mandi yang didominasi oleh suara tetesan air pancuran.

"Un! Sankyu!" sahut Naruto dari dalam dengan suara lantang. Suara berkecipak terdengar, diiringi volum pancuran yang mengecil. Pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka sedikit menyembulkan kepala Naruto keluar, "Oh ya, Iruka… Bisa tolong panggilkan Saso-kun dan Dei-chan? Suruh mereka ke sini segera."

"Tentu, ada apa memangnya?"

"Hanya perubahan keci~" Naruto berputar gembira di tempatnya, seakan perang adalah mainan yang amat dia dambakan dan baru saja mengetahui kalau mainannya akan dibelikan lebih cepat. "Perang dipercepat~!" Bersiul sembari menutup pintu kamar mandinya. Iruka terdiam, dia tahu betul apa arti nada gembira itu. Sebuah kepura-puraan yang pekat. Naruto sedang tertekan. Tertekan luar biasa.

**.:::.**

"_Jadi kau Uchiha?"_

"_Hn…"_

"_Salam kenal yah!"_

Naruto termenung di tempatnya. Ingatan itu entah kenapa menghabur keluar dari memorinya. Mengingatkannya pada kilas balik pertemuannya dengan Uchiha. Dia bohong kalau tidak merindukan laki-laki itu. Bahkan memimpikannya nyaris setiap malam. Ck…Kuso! Dia kan bukan wanita! Untuk apa kangen-kangenan seperti itu. Memalukan!

Menggeretakkan gigi sembari mencoret sesuatu pada _chart_ yang telah rapi dibuatnya. Kini bentuknya tak lagi rapi, cenderung sulit dibaca kalau boleh jujur. Coretan-coretan merah bertaburan di sekitarnya, menarik garis yang entah kemana alurnya. Tadinya itu _chart _yang sempurna, denah kota tergambar lengkap dan detail beserta opsi-opsi strategi yang telah disusun pemuda Uzumaki itu sedari malam. Sayang, kini bentuknya tak lagi jelas.

"Naruuu!" Lengking tinggi khas yang dia kenal membuat sosok murung itu menoleh. Seorang pirang memeluknya, membuatnya terangkat dari tempat dia berdiri. Pirangnya sama dengan miliknya, hanya lebih panjang dan teratur dengan poni yang terurai lembut menutupi salah satu sisi mata. Bagian belakangnya dikuncir ekor kuda dan sisanya dibiarkan tergerai menutupi tengkuk, memberikan kesan cantik pada laki-laki itu. Teramat cantik, bahkan untuk hitungan perempuan sekalipun.

"Dei-chan…Se-sak."

Deidara nyengir lebar sambil melepaskan pelukannya dengan cepat. Berganti dengan tepukan di kepalanya beserta jitakan. Membuat Naruto meringis yang diikuti tampang merengut. "Dei…itai," sungutnya sambil mengelus-elus kepala. Yang dimaksud hanya nyengir semakin lebar.

"Ada apa kau memanggil kami?" Sosok berambut kemerahan muncul dari pintu tempat Deidara masuk. Wajahnya tergolong _baby-face_, pipinya tembam dengan mata yang berbinar lugu. Persis anak kecil tak berdosa. Walau semua tahu usia pemuda itu jauh lebih tua dibanding mereka semua. Sasori adalah salah satu vamp langka yang memiliki daya regerenasi serta pertumbuhan lambat. Sebuah kelainan yang berujung pada keberuntungan dan kesialan. Di satu sisi pertumbuhan yang lebih lambat membuat umur laki-laki itu lebih panjang, namun kecepatan regerenasi yang tidak sewajarnya membuat tubuhnya menyembuhkan dua kali lebih lambat dibanding normal. Itulah kenapa Deidara selalu berada bersama Sasori, darah sosok pirang panjang itu termasuk yang paling kuat di antara kaum vamp.

"Raja mengeluarkan titah," helaan nafas Naruto terlihat jelas dari gerakan turun bahunya yang kini membelakangi dua sosok itu. Matanya lurus menatap susunan strategi yang telah acak-acakan di papan. "Perang dipercepat."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu untuk itulah aku memanggil kalian." Membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini safirnya bertatapan dengan dua pasang manik lain di ujung sana. Kedua orang itu telah mengerti, mereka sudah mengabdi pada Naruto lebih dari empat puluh tahun lamanya untuk mengerti bagaimana pola pikir tuan muda mereka. Opsi yang sama telah tercetak dalam kepala masing-masing. Sesuatu yang sudah menjadi pola pikir mereka juga.

"Ini informasi rahasia kan?" Deidara angkat bicara.

"Tentu."

"Jadi kau masih berhubugan dengan Uchiha?" Potong Sasori memandang Naruto dingin. Pria itu memang tidak suka dengan Uchiha. Yah, siapa sih vamp yang suka dengan Uchiha selain dia? Keluarga _vampire hunter_ terbesar dan terhebat sepanjang sejarah. Penyebab utama keturunan _vampire_ punah.

Naruto diam tak menjawab. Tanpa dijawab pun Sasori sudah tahu kalau jawaban atas pertanyaannya adalah iya. Darimana lagi tuan mudanya itu mendapatkan informasi se-rahasia ini kalau bukan Sasuke sendiri yang buka suara? Mendecak pelan, dia tidak setuju dari awal. Walau di sisi baik, mereka selalu mendapat bocoran informasi. Tapi baik tidak akan pernah ada kalau keburukan tidak ada Sasori percaya hal itu.

"Kita akan menyerang?" sebuah pertanyaan objektif dilontarkan. Deidara tak menggubris tuduhan subjektif patner sekaligus pasangannya itu. Dia lelah terjebak di antara dua pihak keras kepala itu. Naruto mendesah, diserang atau menyerang, dia tahu hanya itu pilihan mereka.

"Kita mendahului raja…" Nada itu bukan nada perintah, bukan juga sebuah keputusan. Keraguan terkandung di dalamnya. Sebuah pertanyaan tanpa tanda tanya. Meminta sebuah kepastian.

"Kalau begitu perang akan lebih cepat lagi," cetus Sasori. "Aku tidak pasti kaum kita siap atau tidak."

"Aku tahu…"

"Kita bisa musnah…"

"Aku tahu Sasori! Aku tahu!" Erang putus asa menggema. Dia tahu kalau kaum mereka belum siap menyerang lebih cepat. Jumlah mereka sedikit, mungkin hanya setengah dari pasukan raja, atau malah jauh lebih sedikit. Lalu Sasuke, dia yakin laki-laki itu cukup kuat untuk menghadapi segerombolan vamp. Namun pemikiran negatif kalau sesuatu akan menimpa laki-laki itu sudah membuat perutnya mulas. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain bersiap menghadapi serangan kerajaan. Atau…

"Genjatan senjata…" bisiknya pelan, namun cukup keras untuk didengar dua orang lainnya. "Kita bisa mengakhiri perang tanpa harus kehilangan banyak nyawa di pihak kita." Matanya nanar, seakan sebuah matahari baru saja menghilangkan kabut dari otaknya.

Sasori berkerut tak setuju, ini ide yang mustahil. Kalau sejak awal gencatan senjata adalah hal yang mungkin. Tentu mereka tak perlu ketar-ketir hingga seperti ini. "Gencatan? Mana mungkin kerajaan mau menerima gencajatan begitu saja? Jangan tolol! Itu mustahil!"

Naruto tersenyum kecil, kepedihan ada di senyumnya tapi kecerahan yang tenang mengisi safirnya bak laut yang damai. "Tidak mustahil kalau Uchiha puas dengan aku, dengan lenyapnya Uzumaki."

**TBC**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**RnR minna~**


	3. One Night of We : Home

**Title : **One Night of We

**Author : **San

**Credit : **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei (_ _)

**Pair : **SasuNaru

**Rate : **T for now (it's possible to up)

**Warning : **Yaoi/BoyxBoy romance, typo & Miss typo.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND DON'T FLAMING.**

_a/n : Maaf ya San updatenya lama (banget). Abis modemnya dibawa ke Jakarta sama bokap TTATT dan San baru ujian. Sebagai bonus, San kasih yang panjaaang deh…_

**.::One Night of We : Home::.**

"Wah, tak kusangka kalau Uchiha mencintai tomat melebihi kekasihnya sendiri…"

Seharusnya sosok berambut raven kusut itu sudah tersedak. Kalau tidak mengingat dia adalah seorang Uchiha—yang pastinya punya cukup banyak pengendalian diri untuk tidak mempermalukan diri sendiri. Sasuke mendengus tertahan sambil mengusap ujung bibirnya yang ternoda cairan kemerahan sari tomat. Matanya yang kelam melirik sinis pada sosok pirang di depannya. Pirang terang, seperti yang berminggu-minggu ini dia rindukan. Sayangnya bukan pemilik suara itu yang dia cari. Deidara hanya bentuk lain yang kebetulan mirip.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Secara logika, seharusnya Sasuke berpikir kalau makhluk pirang di depannya ini pasti dapat membantunya untuk mencari sang kekasih. Bukannya menodong dengan ucapan selamat datang sarkas, sebagai pihak yang membutuhkan seharusnya lagi, Sasuke menyambut Deidara dengan senyum lebar atau setidaknya sedikit kehangatan. Tapi ayolah, semua orang juga tahu tabiat Uchiha itu seperti apa. Bukannya Sasuke tidak punya cukup kepintaran untuk menyadari logika itu. Sisi sarkasnya sudah keburu bertindak sebelum sempat dicegah sang tuan.

"Berkunjung, tak boleh?" jawab Deidara asal-asalan. Seenaknya saja duduk di meja sang jenderal itu. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, mengurut cuping hidungnya pelan sembari menggerutu dalam hati. Bukannya pertama kali dia bertemu Deidara. Beberapa waktu sebelumnya Naruto sudah mengenalkannya. Dan tentu saja, tabiat pemuda di depannya tepat seperti yang dia perkirakan.

"Mana Naruto?"

_To the point_ adalah hal yang lumrah bagi Sasuke Uchiha. Kebanyakan Uchiha, tepatnya. Tentu saja dengan pengecualian Itachi di dalamnya. Ainikinya itu memang sedikit melenceng dari garis tabiat Uchiha. Sedikit lebih ramah, sedikit lebih murah senyum dan sedikit mau berbasa-basi. Hanya sedikit, dibandingkan si dobe berisik itu perbandingannya pasti jauh sekali, batin Sasuke mengenang sambil menunggu respon dari Deidara yang raut cerianya telah raib entah kemana.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Deidara sebagai jawaban. Yang membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Tidak tahu, katanya? Bukannya Deidara adalah _nii-chan_nya? Oke, tidak secara biologis, Sasuke tahu. Tapi seharusnya sebagai keluarga, pemuda bermata safir di depannya itu mengerti ke mana gerangan si pemuda bengal. Tak mendapatkan jawaban memuaskan padahal sudah terlanjur menaruh harapan tinggi, kerutan di dahi rambut pantat ayam itu bertambah. Sasuke tak bisa memungkiri kalau dia kecewa.

"Dia menghilang, sejak seminggu lalu…"

Kalau boleh dikatakan, kening itu kini benar-benar mengernyit. Seperingatannya Naruto telah menghilang selama 2 minggu, 1 hari, 21 jam. Tiga jam lagi tepat lima belas hari bocah sinting itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Ya, bocah yang sudah membuatnya sinting alang kepalang.

"Seminggu?" si bocah Uchiha mengulangi perkataannya. Minta konfirmasi. Sedangkan Deidara membalas positif dengan menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali. Sebenarnya sekarang dia cari mati, datang ke markas pusat pertahanan negara. Tempat dimana dia pasti akan habis bersimbah darah kalau sampai tertangkap basah. Dijamin pulang nanti pun Sasori membantainya hingga mati kalau dia tidak mati di sini.

Well, kalau dia mati sekarang yakin Sasori pasti akan mengajukan perang hari ini juga.

"Dengar Uchiha, aku juga tidak akan sudi datang ke sini kalau bukan karena Naruto," desah Deidara terus terang. Matanya melirik gelisah ke sekeliling ruang tertutup itu. Seakan mencari sesuatu, sesuatu yang mungkin mendengar mereka berdua atau membahayakan dirinya di ruang itu. Entahlah, Sasuke tidak tahu pasti. Tapi dia terus menyimak pemuda di depannya yang mulai berbicara lagi. "Tapi Naru-chan merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk dan tidak ada yang tahu dia di mana."

Deidara melanjutkan seusai jeda. "Dia berniat bunuh diri."

**.::::.**

Sosok itu berambut keemasan. Kuning cerah, sebetulnya, tapi terlihat begitu berkilau seperti emas dalam kegelapan. Kakinya duduk menyila, kalem di atas rerumputan yang bergerak sepoi mengikuti sapuan lembut angin malam. Tubuhnya ramping, tidak terlalu pendek maupun tinggi tapi cukup mungil. Dibalut jaket hitam garis putih, lekuk tubuhnya tidak terlalu tampak lagi.

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian, matanya…

Matanya biru. Terang, terang sekali dan tentu saja luar biasa jernih. Seperti samudra di perairan Maldive yang begitu tenang. Seakan jika kau melihat jauh ke dalamnya, kau bisa menangkap sesuatu berenang-renang di sana. Biru itu berkilau, jernih, mempesona sekaligus menawan. Membuat siapapun pasti iri jika melihatnya.

Naruto menguap lebar. Jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan kirinya berkedap-kedip hijau memberi sedikit penerangan bagi garis hologram di dalamnya. Sudah jam sembilan malam, Sasuke pasti sudah sampai di rumah. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum kecut kecil. Laki-laki itu selalu pulang _on time_ jam sembilan malam regularnya. Dan tidak pernah tidak memberi kabar kalau ada rapat atau lembur yang membuatnya pulang telat, sama perkara kalau dia akan pulang lebih awal. Padahal Naruto tidak tinggal di sana, kenapa harus memberi tahu dia?

Merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan musim panas sambil tertawa ringan. Sebentar lagi musim gugur, angin mulai berhembus maut tak menyenangkan melewati sela-sela ranting. Pohon-pohon oak menjulang tinggi di atasnya, terlihat begitu hitam tanpa bulan yang bertengger malam ini. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat ujungnya! Manik birunya membulat terpana, sebelum menyeringai dan terkekeh pelan menertawai dirinya. Dia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan kekasihnya itu. Pasti akan mengatainya bodoh karena mengagumi hal sepele semacam ini.

Hanya saja tawa itu segera lenyap. Berubah sedih tak terlukiskan yang mengisi raut manisnya. Dia benar-benar merindukan Sasuke. Bahkan Naruto mulai merasa dirinya berhalusinasi yang tidak-tidak. Bau tanah dedaunan yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya entah kenapa terasa mirip dengan aroma Sasuke dalam batinnya. Segala hal membuatnya teringat oleh Sasuke sedemikian parah. Setiap menit, setiap detik, selalu saja ada hal yang mengusiknya. Pemuda itu bergelung sebentar sebelum mengangkat tubuhnya dari tanah. Mungkinkah karena dia telah begitu lama tidak minum?

Kakinya beranjak malas menuju villa berpenerangan redup tak jauh dari tempat dia berada. Tidak ada yang tahu tempat ini selain dia, ayah dan ibunya. Dulu ketika mereka dikejar-kejar dan dijadikan buronan, Ayah mendirikan semacam pondok—yang lebih mirip villa ketimbang pondok—untuk mereka tinggal. Kondisinya masih terawat walau sudah berpuluh tahun ditinggalkan. Hanya sangat berdebu dan perabotannya sudah kuno sekali. Tapi Naruto tak keberatan, pilihannya untuk menjauh sebentar dari peradaban sama sekali tak disesalinya. Walau kalau boleh jujur, dia memang sangat merindukan rumah. Menyendiri membuatnya semakin mantap untuk melakukan 'itu' dan sekarang adalah saatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita pulang, Hiru-chan?"

**.::::.**

Sasuke Uchiha sedang gelisah.

Semua orang tahu itu. Maksudnya sudah lama tahu itu. Sejak dua minggu lalu setidaknya, laki-laki batu itu menjadi luar biasa pendiam dari biasanya. Bahkan tidak ada lagi vokal yang keluar dari bibir tipis si bungsu Uchiha. Tidak walau hanya sekedar 'hn' samar. Beberapa orang merasa cemas, kebanyakan lagi merasa terancam. Aura mengerikan yang begitu pekat dan gelap serasa mendominasi Sasuke hingga ruang kerjanya. Seakan sudah tak ada lagi oksigen di dalamnya dan membuat siapapun yang masuk ke sana terkena epidemi sesak nafas serta keringat dingin. Beberapa hari di awal perubahan mengerikan ini sedikit jadi perbincangan hangat, tapi segera berlalu seiring dengan etos kerja yang berubah menjadi gila-gilaan. Sang jenderal tampaknya telah kehilangan seluruh jiwanya untuk ingat kalau manusia tidak ada yang sempurna. Tapi mana Sasuke peduli, laki-laki itu bahkan meminta lebih dari sempurna!

Tentu saja perubahan suhu yang demikian drastis walau musim dingin saja belum menginjak disadari oleh sosok kalem yang hanya terpisah sekat dinding dari ruang Sasuke. Itachi menyadari kalau adiknya itu berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih menakutkan, seperti gadis yang sedang mengalami pramenstruasi parah—begitulah istilah Itachi yang tak berani ia lontarkan. Tahu kalau Sasuke memang menjiplak Fugaku dalam hal menutup diri dan beretiket, Itachi sadar ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan adiknya itu. Ketimbang sikap yang dingin, Sasuke menjadi lebih sensitif. Dan itulah kenapa dia di sini.

Sasuke hanya membuang muka ke luar jendela ketika sang kakak datang sambil nyengir tipis dan duduk di depan mejanya. Dia tidak perlu kemampuan membaca pikiran untuk tahu Itachi pasti punya maksud tertentu selain masalah pekerjaan. Bungsu Uchiha itu mendenguskan nafasnya sarkas ketika mendengar ejekan Itachi soal dirinya yang menurut Itachi, seakan sedang dirasuki siluman hingga membuat seluruh pegawai ingin menemui Kami-sama saja daripada bertemu dengannya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau mengurus kasus pegawai mati kena serangan jantung karena kau," tandas Itachi cuek tak peduli dengan wajah sang adik yang sudah berubah masam. Dalam hatinya sungguh dia merasa cemas, tapi mana mungkin dia terang-terangan mengutarakan hal itu pada Sasuke? Demi Kami-Sama! Bisa-bisa dia dicemooh oleh adiknya.

"Urusi saja pernikahanmu dan cepat buat anak, Aniki…" sindir Sasuke dongkol sambil mengambil setumpuk berkas dari sisi mejanya. Sejujurnya bekas-berkas itu sudah ia evaluasi sejam yang lalu, tapi toh dia butuh pengalih perhatian dari kakaknya yang sedang nyengir lebar dan mengatakan dengan percaya diri ,"Oh ya, Otooto… aku sudah merencanakannya."

Hening sejenak. Mengingat Sasuke yang tak lagi menyahut dengan perkataan-perkataan sarkasnya dan Itachi tidak kembali memulai bualan, ruang berukuran cukup luas itu kini terasa hening. Itachi menghela nafas singkat memperhatikan sang adik yang sedang sok sibuk dengan berkas di depannya. Mengangkat tubuh dari kursi kulit hitam itu dan diam sejenak.

"Nah, aku pergi dulu. Senyumlah sedikit Sasuke! Aku tak mau _bestman_ ku terlihat macam pria terlilit hutang seperti itu," pamitnya sambil menyentil jidat Sasuke. "Cari gadis cantik sana!" Itachi nyengir kecil sambil berjalan menjauh, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan kematian sang adik yang menusuk tajam.

"Hah, dasar baka aniki!" Gumamnya pelan sambil mendorong tumpukan kertas itu asal menjauh dari pandangannya. Sasuke memutar kursinya, menatap keluar jendela kaca yang membentang di sepanjang sisi dinding bagian belakang. Semua terlihat begitu jelas, jalan-jalan ibu kota yang ramai namun tidak padat. Penjual balon dan es krim yang mangkal di pinggir-pinggir jalan. Lalu dia menangkap kedai ramen baru di seberang.

_Naruto pasti senang sekali kalau tahu ada kedai ramen dekat sini_, batinnya sedih dalam hati.

**.::::.**

Pada akhirnya Sasuke tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak membeli ramen juga. Entah karena doktrin Naruto terhadap ramen telah meracuninya selama sekian tahun ini atau karena dia terlalu rindu pada Naruto. Bahkan Sasuke hingga membeli dua porsi ramen jumbo! Astaga dewa, satu porsi saja perutnya yang berkapasitas kecil itu pasti tidak akan sanggup menghabiskannya. Tapi dua? Sejenak Sasuke mengira dirinya sudah gila memesan dua porsi ukuran ekstra makanan yang tidak terlalu dia suka. Tapi dia tahu kenapa dia begini, dia berharap Naruto akan muncul dari jendelanya dan berteriak sambil merebut ramen dari tangannya.

Ah… betapa laki-laki itu mencintai ramen.

Dia masih ingat kapan dia bertemu Naruto. Itu malam yang cerah, sangat cerah mengingat bulan sedang terang-terangnya di atas sana. Pamer bersama bintang yang mengerubungi langit bak semut menemukan lantai bertabur gula. Tapi saat itu jam telah menunjukkan lewat angka dua belas malam, sudah sangat larut. Sasuke masih bisa merasakan sedikit sisa sake di bibirnya ketika mengecap lidah. Dia tidak mabuk, tidak… Dia hanya sedikit minum sepulang kerja. Sedikit saja.

Udara kering musim panas membuatnya tak perlu merapatkan jasnya erat. Merasakan angin yang bergerak lamat-lamat menyapu kulit membuatnya merasa lebih segar. Beberapa hari belakangan suhu kota memang sedang panas-panasnya, membuat siapapun gerah dan betah dibawah naungan pendingin ruangan. Sasuke merentangkan kedua tangannya bersangga pada sandaran kursi taman. Memejamkan mata sejenak, menikmati badannya menghela nafas lega,

"Hei!" suara selembut sutra periang membuat manik hitamnya kembali terlihat. Merefleksikan sosok pirang berantakan yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Tangannya menopang tubuh pada alas bangku, mencondongkan tubuh pada Sasuke seakan dia adalah mainan yang begitu menarik untuk dilihat. Semburat merah tipis dengan garis-garis samar di pipi sosok membuat Sasuke ragu apakah 'laki-laki' di depannya ini benar-benar seorang pria. Maksudnya, astaga… dia sungguh manis untuk ukuran anak adam!

"Kau siapa?" suara itu kembali bertanya. Membuat tersentak dari lamunannya sejenak dan memunculkan kernyitan yang menodai wajah mulus Sasuke Uchiha. Heran, harusnya kan dia yang bertanya seperti itu. Si pirang itu tiba-tiba saja mengusik dia dan tanpa tedeng-tedeng menanyainya. Sisi lain dirinya membatin betapa tidak sopannya pemuda di depannya ini, tapi Sasuke terlanjur terperangkat dalam manik biru jernih itu. Terpaku walau hanya sekadar untuk melontarkan perkataan sarkas lainnya.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Jadi kau Uchiha?" si pirang melebarkan matanya.

"Hn…"

"Salam kenal yah!"

Sasuke kembali mengernyit. Biasanya orang asing yang bertemu dengannya akan menunduk malu—atau tepatnya hormat—dan segera menyingkir dari hadapannya begitu tahu dia seorang Uchiha. Atau kalau yang lebih percaya diri dan merasa dirinya pantas akan memperkenalkan diri secara formal. Tapi tidak dengan pemuda ini, senyumnya semakin lebar penuh keriangan sembari mengulurkan tangan. Well, bisakah dia menyimpulkan kalau pemuda ini benar-benar 'orang asing' ?

Menyambut uluran tangan itu singkat sebelum kembali menjatuhkannya. Sasuke memutuskan kalau pemuda ini sepenuhnya asing. "Kau?"

Sekaligus menarik… tentu saja.

"Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Pemilik permata safir itu menjawab. Sudut bibirnya terangkat lebar, menyajikan senyum manis yang menawan. Saat itu Sasuke tahu dia sedang berurusan dengan seorang Vamp, seorang Wind—golongan terkuat vamp—dan seorang Uzumaki, klan terkuat yang dia tahu pernah ada di dunia ini selain Uchiha.

Sasuke tertawa renyah mengingat sekelabat kenangan masa lalu itu. Meletakkan bungkusan ramen yang masih panas di atas meja. Onixnya menatap ramen-ramen itu, bersumpah dalam hati kalau ada Naruto di sampingnya saat ini dia tidak akan mengomel soal ramen lagi. Tertawa lagi, kali ini dalam hati. Tepatnya menertawai diri, kenapa dia bisa sebegitu konyol?

"Hee! Sasuke beli ramen!" Teriakan bervibrasi tinggi membuat pemilik rambut gagak itu terlonjak. Sasuke bersumpah dia benar-benar mengira dirinya sudah gila. Suara itu! Suara itu! Persis dengan yang apa yang menghantuinya sepanjang malam. Dengan yang ia damba-dambakan dan terngiang di kepalanya. Kali ini sangat jelas, begitu dekat dan berekspresi seperti dia ingat. Serentak tubuhnya membeku, namun masih cukup cair untuk menoleh dan mendapati matanya merefleksikan sosok yang begitu ia impikan berminggu-minggukan.

"Na-naruto?"

Sosok pirang bermata jenaka itu hanya meloncat tak acuh entah darimana. Menyambar ramen di atas meja dan menyobek bungkus plastiknya dengan tidak sabaran. Bau ramen yang semerbak keluar dari mangkuk khusus anti panas itu. Menyajikan ramen yang masih manis bentuknya tanpa tersentuh sumpit apapun. Seringai lebar menghiasi wajah imut bergaris itu, seakan sudah bertahun-tahun dia tidak makan ramen.

"Itadakimasu!"

Dia pasti sudah gila. Terpaku melongo menatap tak berkedip pada sesosok pemuda yang kini melahap rakus ramennya. Tidak asing, terlalu biasa malah. Yang tidak biasa adalah pemuda itu telah menghilang dari hidupnya selama dua minggu dan kembali entah darimana lalu menerjang ramen! Bahkan tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa padanya, menyapanya saja tidak!

Merasa kesal, itu wajar. Sasuke marah, luar binasa marah. Garis bawahi, bi-na-sa. Dikiranya siapa laki-laki itu hingga mempermainkan dirinya seperti ini? Tak tahukah Naruto kalau matanya sudah nyaris sehitam malam karena kurang tidur? Memikirkan orang yang telah merampas perhatiannya itu? Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke menarik ramen yang sudah berkurang porsinya ke samping. Mengeyahkan target sumpit yang hendak memasukkan satu lagi gulungan mie ramen lagi ke mulut tuannya.

"Yah…'Suke," rajuk Naruto kehilangan ramennya. Ramen_nya_? Yah, laki-laki itu dengan seenaknya telah mengklaim ramen yang jelas-jelas dibeli Sasuke sebagai miliknya sejak menyobek bungkus plastiknya. Lagian kan Sasuke tidak suka ramen, ya tidak? Bibirnya mencebik cemberut. Tidak peduli kalau wajah pucat di depannya telah begitu dingin dan kaku. Penuh kemarahan yang bahkan membekukan Sasuke sendiri. "Suke, lapaar…"

Tidak butuh waktu lima detik sebelum urat kesabaran Uchiha yang sangat minim itu putus. Sasuke tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, rasanya kemarahan sudah berdentam-dentam menggantikan detak jantung. Mangkok ramen ditangannya melayang dengan cepat menghantam lantai, memburaikan seluruh isinya dan membuat kotor sekitarnya. Suara membahana, bagaimana mangkok itu pecah berdentang dan membuat Naruto diam.

Dia tahu dia kelewatan, dia bahkan merasa bersalah, tapi Naruto tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sasuke semarah itu.

Tidak…tidak, Sasuke bukan marah. Sasuke murka.

"KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA BISA DATANG DAN PERGI SEENAKNYA?" Naruto tidak pernah dibentak sebelumnya. Sekalipun tidak. Suara kematian berfrekuensi tinggi itu mengirim sinyal ketakutan yang dasyat hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya. Membuat jantungnya serasa mati, tidak berdetak lagi. Wajah sosok manis itu pucat, serasa darah menghilang dari tubuhnya. Hee, bukannya sudah? Dia belum minum sedikit darahpun sejak dua minggu lalu, wajar saja kalau wajahnya begitu pucat.

"…Suke," bibirnya berbisik pelan. Refleks. Tubuhnya gemetar, ini hal yang baru olehnya. Bentakan itu… bentakan itu… terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya. Sekali pun Naruto tidak pernah dihadapkan dengan sebuah bentakan, paling-paling hanya suara yang sedikit tinggi sebagai wujud peneguran. Tapi kali ini dia tidak hanya menghadapi kemarahan, dia langsung menghadapi kemurkaan.

Sasuke diam. Tak ada yang pernah memberi tahu dirinya, tapi sosok jenius itu berani bertaruh kalau Naruto telah dibesarkan bak ratu. Bahkan dirinya yang notabene keluarga kerajaan, sudah biasa dengan bentakan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Fugaku yang mendidik anaknya dengan cambuk keras kedisiplinan. Bungsu Uchiha itu mengurut cuping hidungnya, menjauh dari meja makan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, berharap dinginnya beton bisa menetralkan panas kepalanya. Sasuke berdecak, rasa bersalah meresap ke dalam dadanya, Naruto baru saja kembali dan dia menyambut bocah itu dengan bentakan? Tapi egoisnya yang terlanjur tinggi membuat Sasuke kukuh di tempatnya, Naruto butuh pelajaran. Anak itu tak bisa terus hidup dengan pikiran bodohnya dan bersikap tolol seperti itu!

Terlebih saat Deidara menceritakan semuanya…

Sedangkan kali ini Naruto terdiam, tidak lagi membatu di tempat. Dia bahkan bisa mendengar degup jantungnya yang meletup-letup. Rasanya seperti kembang api yang berterbangan di festival musim semi. Tapi tidak menyenangkan, seakan-akan kembang api itu meledak dan berhamburan dalam dadanya dan mendesak keluar. Naruto menghela nafas keras, setengah terkejut ketika dia menyadari matanya basah.

_Oh astaga! Jangan cengeng Naru!_

Ini yang ketiga dia menangis. Ah tidak, tepatnya hendak menangis. Naruto masih ingat bagaimana dia menangis tanpa suara ketika Minato dan Kushina mati. Dan yang kedua saat Iruka sakit, perasaan takut kehilangan menghantuinya saat Iruka hanya terbaring lemah di atas kasur. Sebenarnya itu hanya flu berat musim panas, tapi Naruto sudah terlanjur paranoid. Dan mulai berpikir kalau mungkin lebih baik dia yang menghilang daripada kehilangan, mungkin itu yang membuat Naruto memutuskan tindak ' bunuh diri' seperti istilah Deidara. Pemuda pirang yang selalu bersama laki-laki bersurai merah marun itu juga sudah menceritakannya pada Sasuke.

Dia tidak tega, jelas. Sebagaimana keras Sasuke ditempa oleh Fugaku, semuanya melunak di depan Naruto. Helaan nafasnya berubah menjadi penyesalan ketika dilihat air mata menggenang di pelupuk safir biru itu. Sasuke tidak bisa tidak beranjak dari kursinya ketika melihat bagaimana bentakan itu berefek pada Naruto. Dia tak bisa juga menahan diri untuk tidak merengkuh bocah_nya_ itu dalam satu pelukan hangat.

Tapi Naruto bukan pemuda cengeng yang bertingkah macam gadis. Saat maniknya merefleksikan Sasuke beranjak lalu merengkuhnya dalam satu pelukan yang ia dambakan, air mata itu tidak akan menderu begitu saja seperti keran bocor. Ketika dirasakannya tarikan lembut nafas Sasuke pada surai rambut pirangnya, panas manik birunya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih lembut, tapi tetap sama menyakitkan. Bahkan terasa jauh lebih menusuk dibanding sebelumnya. Naruto merasakan dengan jelas saat jemari pucat Uchiha itu mengelus garis rahangnya, ungkapan sayang tanpa kata. Itu membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah.

Bukan karena dia telah menghilang tanpa kabar. Bukan juga karena dia tidak bertingkah seharusnya saat muncul begitu saja. Jelas tak perlu ditanya Naruto tidak akan merasa sebegitu bersalahnya karena telah merebut ramen Sasuke. Kami-sama! Sejak kapan Sasuke makan ramen? Itu juga salah satu pertanyaan yang tercantum dalam daftarnya malam ini. Bukan, ini bukan karena semua itu. Karena dia akan meninggalkan Sasuke sebentar lagi dan atas kehendaknya sendiri.

Yang Naruto bingungkan, bagaimana dia mengatakannya pada Sasuke?

.::::.

Malam itu berakhir dengan damai. Sasuke jelas ingin sekali dia tinggal di sana, menginap—kata Sasuke. Tapi kata itu sering kali membuat perutnya geli. Pasalnya Naruto terlalu sering 'berkunjung' ke apartemen Uchiha bungsu itu—terlebih dengan begitu bebas—untuk mengatakan kalau dia hanya sekedar tamu. Bukan satu-dua kali saja dia menginap di sana, beberapa kali seminggu, tidak ada jadwal pasti. Hanya kalau dia ingin atau Sasuke ingin.

Jangan berpikir macam-macam tapi Naruto sungguh tidak pernah melakukan itu dengannya. Ya, ya.. 'itu'. Yang sering diungkit-ungkit Deidara kalau mereka hanya sedang berdua dan membuat wajahnya merah. Oke, Naruto memang lugas dan Sasuke juga pria yang intim dibalik topeng kacanya. Tapi sejauh yang dia tahu, saksikan serta rasakan, laki-laki yang notabene kekasihnya itu tidak pernah merambah-rambah ke arah lain bahkan dalam pembicaraan mereka. Sasuke sering menyentuhnya, bermain pada jemarinya, rambutnya atau kulitnya yang terbuka. Menciumnya dan menggodanya dengan membuat bekas kemerahan—sangat—jelas di jalur lehernya yang jenjang. Terutama aliran nadi, tempat favorit Sasuke.

Naruto yakin kalau wajahnya pasti sudah merah padam. Geez, kenapa juga di pagi hari buta seperti ini dia malah terbangun dan memikirkan hal seperti itu. Oke, ini sudah jam tujuh pagi—yang diartikan pagi buta oleh Naruto—sudah sepantasnya dia bangun dan berberes diri atau apa. Tapi tujuh pagi itu masih terlalu dini baginya! Pemilik mata biru safir itu telah terbiasa bangun di atas jam 8, tapi kini dia sudah sangat segar.

Tubuhnya tersentak ketika suara derit pintu kamar mengagetkannya. Ah, bukan… yang sangat mengagetkan adalah suara Iruka yang bernada tinggi mirip jeritan (walau tidak melengking). Membuat Naruto menyembulkan kepalanya dari gulungan selimut yang menutupi dirinya hingga tampak seperti onggokan di atas kasur.

"Na-naruto?" Iruka setengah tergagap-gagap. Matanya membelalak kaget, mengira dia sedang berhalusinasi melihat Naruto di atas kasur pagi hari seperti ini. Dia bersumpah tidak mendengar suara apapun atau siapapun masuk ke dalam manor mereka. Dari mana Naruto datang?

"Hee, Iruka… pagi." Naruto nyengir miris sambil mengacak rambutnya hingga makin berantakan. Dia merasa begitu tak enak pada Iruka, pasti laki-laki itu begitu mencemaskannya. Melihat wajah Iruka yang mulai berubah dari kaget menjadi lega membuat Naruto semakin tak enak hati.

"Maaf aku pergi begitu saja," ujarnya sedikit mencebikkan bibir, khas Naruto kalau sedang ngambek atau serius minta maaf. Iruka hanya senyum tipis tapi cukup untuk mengekspresikan kelegaannya secara lembut. Mendekat dan mengelus surai matahari itu.

"Tak apa, aku tahu kau butuh sendiri."

Mereka diam sejenak, memberi jeda masing-masing. Setelah pertengkaran yang lumayan tempo hari, Naruto kehilangan kata untuk bicara. Dia merasa begitu bersalah, serta egois karena telah bertindak sedemikian rupa. Tapi Naruto masih dan tetap merasa kalau itulah jalan terbaik yang bisa dia rasakan. Pemuda ceria itu selalu terlihat santai, walau jauh dalam hatinya merasa begitu berat dan canggung atas tanggung jawab berat yang diamanatkan sang ayah padanya. Itu menjadi beban plus tersendiri bagi Naruto. Iruka memahaminya, dia yang paling tahu bagaimana isi hati anak asuhnya itu. Tapi sama seperti Naruto, Iruka tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya. Karena dia merasa tidak pantas menasehati Naruto selayaknya orang tua, terlebih ayah.

Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka dan menyentak untuk kembali sadar. Terutama Iruka. Manik coklatnya mendadak membulat lebar ketika mendengar suara asing yang entah dari mana itu. Sudah berpuluh tahun dia tidak mendengar suara itu, suara yang dulu begitu akrab di telinganya. Tapi perhatiannya teralih pada Naruto meloncat tiba-tiba dari kasurnya, tersenyum sumringah seakan tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Ah Hiru-chan!" soraknya kecil sambil setengah berlari menghampiri sosok yang kini tersenyum manis.

Dan Iruka, jangan tanya. Dia tengah terpaku di tempatnya dengan mata nanar.

**To be Continue~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR minnaa**

Thx for All Coming Review

**Superol** : Haha, begitulah~ *plak* Sasuke, kita lihat saja apakah dia akan menjadi duda atau tidak *?*

**Ttix lone cone babe **: Iya, kira-kiranya segitu…

**Yugana Ran **: Yosh, aku coba buat lebih kuat lagi~ maaf lama update ya..

**Namikaze lin-chan **: *pats* *lha?* Maafkan saya, tapi seperti Ttix, melihat Naruto menderita adalah sebuah kebahagiaan *dibantai SasuNaru*

**DTL597catLoperz **: Ho, Iin dah gabung ya? Entar gue berkunjung deh *ngapain?*. Sasuke dibunuh? Gak..gak, uke tersiksa adalah seni yang terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan *karena biasa seme gak ada seni2 nya* *plak*.

**CCloveRuki **: Sudah di updet~

**Delta Dwina Alpha Fujoshi **: Fufufufu, gimana ya *plak*


End file.
